


【Breddy】双0文学

by yooozaw



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooozaw/pseuds/yooozaw
Summary: 两位都是bottom警告，有路人抹布情节，自行避雷
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

陈韦丞醒过来的时候视线里一片漆黑，他努力的对焦着，睫毛触碰到布料，视线被人遮住了。  
没有了视觉，听觉变得格外的敏感，陈韦丞支起身，没过一会儿，他就听见一些不同寻常的声音。  
或许是水声，或许是别的什么他不能确定的声音。  
陈韦丞仍然不明白发生了什么，身下的触感告诉他他应该在床上，而事实是，他被捆住手脚，动弹不得。  
“Brett…？”陈韦丞尝试着喊他的名字，在他失去意识之前，他记得杨博尧就在他身边。  
……  
没有人回应他。  
陈韦丞还是觉得身边有人，他听到呼吸声，他甚至可以闻到属于杨博尧身上的沐浴露味道，他再熟悉不过了。  
“Brett…？”他又喊了一遍，而身边回荡着的仍旧只有不知是什么的水声。  
“他好像没空理你呢”陈韦丞感觉到后面有人靠近他，他很不适应和人近距离接触的感觉，他努力把自己缩成一团，避开身后陌生的人。  
“你在躲吗？害怕了？”耳朵上传来湿润的触感，陈韦丞起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他想逃开，但手被绑在身后，他能做到的只有扭动身体。  
“你想跑去哪？”陌生的男人在他身后笑着，温热的气息扑在他的耳后。  
陈韦丞心里隐约有种不好的预感。  
“Brett呢？他在哪？”他还是故作冷静的问，至少能有人给他一个回答。  
“你自己看好了”男人扯下他眼睛上蒙着的布，陈韦丞被突如其来的强光刺的睁不开眼，当他适应光线勉强睁眼时，看到了一副他想象不到的光景。  
杨博尧在床的另一边，他趴跪在床上，面前还有另一个男人。  
陈韦丞花了数秒处理这个信息，他从来没有觉得自己的脑袋转不过来，但是很显然，杨博尧在给一个陌生男人口交。  
陈韦丞总算明白了他听到的水声究竟是什么。  
“是不是很刺激？”身后的男人又出了声“他比你醒的早些，就早一点开始啦，不过放心，你也会有的”男人轻抚着他的背，陈韦丞不可置信的盯着杨博尧看，好像通过目光就能让他清醒过来似的。  
“Brett！Brett Yang！”陈韦丞叫他的名字，杨博尧有些迷茫的停顿，他也被蒙着眼，不知道陈韦丞在哪里。  
“谁允许你停下来了？”杨博尧身前的男人按着他的后脑挺腰，杨博尧被他呛的咳嗽起来。  
“不…别…”陈韦丞想去救他，可他刚挪动了一下，就被他身后的男人按到在床上。  
“你不乖哦”男人压着他的后颈，陈韦丞感觉自己几乎要窒息了。  
“你还不明白自己要面对的事吗？”男人俯身掀起他的衣服，陈韦丞仍旧想要去杨博尧身边。  
“你想过去？那好吧”男人叫住另外一位“把他弄过来吧”  
杨博尧被人扯着胳膊丢到床中间。  
“Brett…”陈韦丞的声音都带上了哭腔，他用脑袋碰了碰杨博尧的头，杨博尧迷茫的转过头，轻声喊他的名字。  
陈韦丞眼眶红了。  
他咬掉杨博尧眼睛上蒙着的布，杨博尧花了一会儿将视线对焦到陈韦丞脸上。  
“Eddy…”他的声音小小的，不像是平时陪他胡闹时的他。  
“你们非得看着彼此，我们倒也不介意”身上的束缚消失了，陈韦丞发现自己被解开了绳子。  
可他还是动弹不得，他看向杨博尧，对方也一样，明知道后面会发生什么，但无能为力。  
杨博尧又被人扯了起来，因为生病，他看上去单薄了不少，像一张纸片似的任人蹂躏。  
陈韦丞想起前两个月他为了照顾生病的杨博尧跑前跑后的日子，他忍不住伸手去拽杨博尧，想把他拽到自己身边来。  
他该保护他的。  
“你想看吗？那就看着吧，看着你的好朋友是怎么被侵犯的”陈韦丞被人一把拽住，强硬的抬起他的下巴让他看着杨博尧，看着他被迫张开嘴接受一个男人的肉棒。  
陈韦丞眼眶酸涩，他挣扎着，可一点用也没有。  
“他都服务了那么久了，你还什么都没有做”男人扯掉他的裤子，将润滑淋在他的臀部，用手往下涂抹到大腿间。  
男人禁锢着他，夹紧他的大腿，陈韦丞被迫压低身体，但他的头还是被男人抬起，看着杨博尧。  
“也该让我舒服一下了”腿间被塞入又硬又热的东西，陈韦丞颤抖可一下，真实的感受到了害怕。  
男人在他腿间磨蹭抽插，这种感觉很陌生，陈韦丞从来没有体验过。  
男人放在他下巴上的手松了松，将手指抵在他的唇缝上。  
“张嘴”陈韦丞被打了一巴掌。  
他不从。  
又一巴掌甩下来。  
他仍旧不从。  
“没事，那我们可以从你的好朋友入手”男人无所谓的说着，陈韦丞瞪大了双眼，看着杨博尧被翻过来压在床上。  
“别…”陈韦丞终于忍不住阻止，男人的手指就钻了进来。  
“舔”男人命令他，手指模拟着抽插的动作，在他的口腔里胡乱搅动。  
陈韦丞想躲开，但男人用手指夹住他的舌头，他只能胡乱的舔舐着。  
“说真的，你该试试腿交”男人架着陈韦丞的胳膊把他拽起来，对着另一个男人说道。  
“不错的主意”陈韦丞被男人顶弄的视线有些模糊，但他还是能看到杨博尧被拉起来往他这里丢。  
“Brett…”陈韦丞去蹭他肩头的这个脑袋“你还好吗…”  
“……”杨博尧没有给他回应，他就像被玩坏了一样，像一只玩偶，软趴趴的搭在他肩头。  
“Brett…你说话啊…”陈韦丞顾不上自己，他磨蹭着杨博尧的脑袋，急切的希望他的回应。  
“你很喜欢他？”杨博尧身后的男人抬起他的下巴“你不愿意在他面前变成这种样子吧？”  
陈韦丞能感觉到杨博尧轻微的颤抖。  
“来，去吻他，你不是早就想这么做了吗？”男人抓着杨博尧的手，让他环过陈韦丞的脖子，杨博尧抬眸看向陈韦丞，眼里没有属于他的光。  
“别，Brett…别…”陈韦丞快哭了，他恳求杨博尧别这么做。  
但杨博尧还是慢慢的靠近他，把温热的唇贴了上来。  
陈韦丞尝到他嘴里的腥味，是刚才给男人口交留下的味道。  
他不喜欢这样。  
可杨博尧不会停，他轻轻的吻着，近乎虔诚，他们的身体贴在一起，阴茎也贴在一起，他们身后的男人们握住他们的阴茎，将他们贴在一起套弄。  
杨博尧伸出舌头舔舐他的唇，陈韦丞没办法让自己不回应，那是Brett啊…他怎么能…  
“真色情，明明两个人都在被人抱，还吻的这么起劲”杨博尧的腿间也被插入肉棒，房间里传来的肉体碰撞的声音，以及接吻的黏腻声。  
“不如来玩点有意思的”杨博尧再次被拽开，陈韦丞有些不愿意放开他，不管是身体摩擦也好，接吻也罢，他只想和杨博尧做。  
陈韦丞被放平躺下，杨博尧跨过他的身体，伏在他身上。  
“看来你们比较喜欢互相抚慰，给你们一个难得的机会”男人们压低杨博尧的身体。  
杨博尧顺从的让陈韦丞震惊，肉棒上传来湿润的触感，是他的舌头。  
“呃…”陈韦丞握紧拳头，努力让自己不去思考在被杨博尧口交这件事。  
“你也要动起来”男人用杨博尧的肉棒戳了戳陈韦丞的嘴唇。  
好吧，是Brett，这是Brett。  
陈韦丞知道他即使不做，这两个人也会逼着他做的。  
他第一次做这个，他伸手握住杨博尧的肉棒，舔舐着龟头，慢慢含入嘴中。  
他不像杨博尧那么熟练，他怕弄疼他，进度慢慢吞吞的。  
男人们似乎也不着急，饶有兴致的看着他们。  
“闲着也是闲着”男人们拿出润滑，陈韦丞感觉到自己的腿被打开了。  
“呜…”两个人同时发出轻微的呜咽，手指缓慢的插入了后穴。  
“妈的，真紧”  
“操，真他妈热”男人们开始骂一些不堪入耳的东西，杨博尧还在吞吐着陈韦丞的肉棒，而陈韦丞疼的直掉眼泪，没有心思再去顾及其他。  
一根手指缓慢的插入进来。  
“怎么样，舒服吗？”陈韦丞能感受到手指在他身体里变换着动作，骚弄着内壁。  
“……”杨博尧的反应甚是平淡，陈韦丞想看他的表情，但他看不到。  
加入到两根手指，男人们开始了缓慢的抽动和探寻前列腺的活动。  
“啊…别动…”陈韦丞挣扎着，被男人们按住腿，杨博尧的背微微起伏，能看出他不太舒服，但没有过激反应。  
“嗯…唔…”陈韦丞咬着唇，不想承认自己已经开始有感觉了。  
杨博尧也吐出他的肉棒，塌着腰趴在他身上。  
“他在动腰了”侵犯着杨博尧的男人笑着说“真是淫荡”  
陈韦丞抬头看他，只能看到男人抽插他后穴的样子。  
可恶…  
“要不要来点道具？”男人们从床头掏出一些物件来，挑挑拣拣，陈韦丞努力的想看他们弄了什么。  
身上的重量消失了，陈韦丞看到杨博尧被对方抱着，他也撑起身体，随即被翻了过去压在床上。  
陈韦丞埋在被子里，他什么也看不见，只能靠听觉弄懂他们在做什么。  
“呃…呜…”有不明物体插入了他的后穴，又凉又软，显然不是肉棒。  
陈韦丞费劲的放松自己，不让自己因为扩张不足受伤。  
他弓着背，接受着假阳具的插入，男人在他身上肆意的笑，似乎是乐于观赏这样的画面。  
他的腰又被人压下去，有人在他背上抚摸亲吻，陈韦丞不禁仰起头，发出细碎的呻吟声。  
“这样不错”他听到男人们的声音。  
什么不错？陈韦丞艰难的抬起头，他扭头看，发现杨博尧也被插入了一根假阳具，而…两头似乎是相连的。  
所以说…他和杨博尧是被同一根东西侵犯着吗。  
陈韦丞发现这个结论让他有些莫名兴奋，他轻轻动起腰，把那根东西往杨博尧的身体里送。  
“啊…”他听到了杨博尧的呻吟声，这让他感觉很棒。  
陈韦丞被人捞起来接吻，他并不是很在乎这个，他的注意力全都放在后穴里的东西上，他想让杨博尧感觉舒服。  
“你怎么动的这么起劲？”男人揉捏着他的臀部问“就这么想要肉棒插入吗？”  
陈韦丞摇摇头，他被人抱在怀里揉捏亲吻，但他只想着杨博尧。  
“想什么呢？”男人咬他的唇“做爱还不专心？”  
陈韦丞迷迷糊糊的看向他，男人推了他一下，将玩具推到他体内的最深处。  
“唔嗯…”陈韦丞颤了颤，快感打断了他的思绪，他仰起头，沉溺在后穴的抽插中。  
“你看他们，被一个玩具弄成这样”男人伸手去弹陈韦丞的肉棒，他已经硬到不行，而杨博尧也同样。  
“来吧，该我们享受了”  
“什么体位？”  
“这样”后穴的东西被拿了出去，陈韦丞回头看，后穴的空虚感让他有些难耐。  
陈韦丞被再次放平，杨博尧趴在他的身上，塌下腰抬起屁股，陈韦丞正对着他的胸部，他抬手环住杨博尧的腰，轻轻舔舐着他的胸口。  
陈韦丞也被人抬起腿，手指插入后穴搅了几下，硬挺的肉棒插入进来。  
“唔…啊…”陈韦丞偏头，抱紧他身上的杨博尧。  
杨博尧也被插入，他的胸口剧烈起伏着，他蹭着陈韦丞的腹部，企图让他的肉棒舒服一些。  
“Brett…”陈韦丞叫他。  
杨博尧低头看他。  
陈韦丞仰着头，想讨一个他的亲亲。  
杨博尧配合着低头，吻上他的唇。  
男人们卖力的抽插着，两个小朋友互相亲吻，仿佛是他们在做爱一般。  
“他俩倒是挺享受的”男人抓起杨博尧的头发，把他跟陈韦丞分开。  
“你搞清楚是谁在操你”男人把杨博尧压在陈韦丞旁边，翻过他让他面对着自己，粗暴的抽插着他的后穴，揉捏着他的胸部。  
“呜…”杨博尧发出小小的呜咽，他想转头看陈韦丞，被男人禁锢住，咬住他的脖颈，不让他转头。  
“呜…轻…轻一点”杨博尧胡乱的抓着男人的背，他被操的狠，忍不住开始轻声呻吟。  
“你喜欢看就看好了”陈韦丞也被拽起来压着，后穴被狠狠插入又拔出，男人找到了他前列腺的位置，一边深入抽插一边拽着他的手臂，让他抬头看杨博尧。  
“太深了…”陈韦丞失去了思考能力，放开声音呻吟。  
“变得淫荡了呢”男人笑着顶入他“叫的这么大声？”  
“我不是…唔…”陈韦丞摇着头，不愿承认他被弄到很舒服的事实。  
中途他们换了一次，杨博尧被换了过来，陈韦丞抓住他的手，杨博尧手心都是汗，陈韦丞抓着他，稍微安心一些。  
男人们的肉棒还在后穴里抽插，陈韦丞抬头看向天花板，不知道这场性爱什么时候才能结束。  
杨博尧已经被弄得说不出话来了，他侧躺着，眼神没有焦距，男人抬起他的一条腿，陈韦丞能看到肉棒在他后穴里抽插的样子。  
快结束吧…陈韦丞爬向杨博尧，蹭蹭他的脑袋。  
“像狗一样”男人笑着压住陈韦丞，将精液射在他体内。  
终于…陈韦丞喘息着，杨博尧那里还没结束，他躺在杨博尧身边抓着他的手亲吻着，无论怎样，他都会爱着杨博尧的。  
杨博尧再次被放在陈韦丞身上，杨博尧闭着眼，用鼻尖轻轻蹭过他的脖子。  
“我在…”陈韦丞抱住他，抚摸着他的背。  
“我也要射了”杨博尧发出一声轻叹，仰起头又落在陈韦丞怀里。  
“……”  
杨博尧剧烈的喘息着，肉棒抽出来，精液顺着他的大腿流了下来。  
陈韦丞抱着他顺顺毛，他翻身把杨博尧放平在床上，支起身护住他。  
“怎么？你想保护他是吗？”  
“你以为他这是第一次？跟你一样吗？”男人笑起来。  
“你知道他为什么这么顺从吗？嗯？你知道你为什么会被带到这里来吗？”  
陈韦丞背后一凉，他看向杨博尧，对方还是闭着眼。  
“你们…”  
“你的好朋友，早就被我们调教完成了”男人们笑“你未来也会变成这样，好好期待着吧”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和前面没什么关系，但也是双0文学，抹布有，双龙有，注意避雷

手铐发出金属的碰撞声，陈韦丞逐渐从疼痛中苏醒过来。  
全身都像是被碾压过一般疼痛，或许肋骨断了，或许是哪里骨折了，陈韦丞不知道，他只在乎他的手是不是还完好，如果手出了任何问题，他就再也无法触碰小提琴了。  
陈韦丞轻哼了一声，空旷的房间里回荡着他的声音，封闭的空间，他想着，潮湿的气息，不出意外，应该是哪里的地下室吧。  
他什么也看不见，双手被悬挂起来让他有些不好受，他不知道自己为什么在这，他应该要去巡演，此时此刻应该在飞机上才对。  
这不合理。  
陈韦丞努力的回想着，他有惹过什么人？没有，他对谁都是好好先生。勒索，敲诈？可他不是什么有名的人，能勒索得了谁呢？   
陈韦丞脑中有一个可怕的想法，Brett在哪儿？  
房间里很安静，他听不到其他人的呼吸声，Brett显然不在这儿。  
他怎么了？他为什么不在？不对，他到底在哪儿？  
陈韦丞动了一下，身体上的疼痛让他不得不停下。  
他张了张嘴，发现自己说不出话。  
嗓子干涸到不行，他连咽口水都感到困难，嗓子里还冒出一阵血腥味。  
他伤的不轻，陈韦丞自我评价着。  
在黑暗中不知道等待了多久，陈韦丞听到脚步声，随即门被打开了。  
“还活着呢？”有人捏起他的下巴。  
“……”陈韦丞说不出话。  
“想问什么？是不是想问另一个男孩儿的事？”陈韦丞努力的点了点头。  
“嗯…带你见见也可以”  
陈韦丞被放开，他睁着眼睛，依旧什么也看不见。  
“别，别带我过去，我不要见他”他听见Brett的叫喊声。  
陈韦丞抬起头，冲着声音传来的方向看去。  
“我不要，别…！”杨博尧被踢倒在地上，倒在陈韦丞旁边，他抬头看，发现陈韦丞被蒙着眼，他深深地松了一口气。  
不能让他看到这样的自己，都会好的，一切都会好的…  
“你们想做的我都已经满足你们了，放他走”杨博尧爬起来，挡在陈韦丞面前。  
“有这么容易吗？”几个人包围着他们俩，杨博尧退后了一步，但他不能躲，陈韦丞还在他身后。  
“你们还要做什么？”杨博尧盯着他们。  
“我们还没爽够”一个人扯住杨博尧的手腕，把他固定住，另一个人握着他的腰，把他从陈韦丞身边带离。  
“不…不要，至少不能在这里…”杨博尧转头慌张的盯着陈韦丞，对方还是一脸迷茫的样子，抬头向他的方向看过来。  
没有人听他的，男人们迅速扒掉他的衣服，刚被人侵犯过的穴口还湿润着，杨博尧害怕的躲避，但这没用。  
“不要…不要…”杨博尧被人抓着手，后面被狠狠插入。  
“Brett…”他听到陈韦丞努力的在喊他。  
“……”杨博尧咬着唇，不让自己发出任何声音。  
但陈韦丞可能不知道吗？被插入的声音，抽插的声音，肉体碰撞的声音，他一定知道的。  
杨博尧有些绝望，他不想让陈韦丞发现这些，发现这个肮脏的他。  
“嗯…嗯…”杨博尧忍的眼角发红，白皙的脖子也染上粉色，他不想叫，可他才刚刚被侵犯过，身体本就过分敏感。  
男人松开他，按着他的腰让他给自己口交。  
杨博尧前后都被占满，他小声呜咽着，被两根肉棒死死卡住，动弹不得。  
“别…碰…他…”陈韦丞艰难的出声。  
“挺讲义气，我喜欢”房间里可不止只有两个男人，陈韦丞被拽起来，疼痛感瞬间席卷了他的全身，他站不住，只能靠着身边的男人。  
“嗯…怎么弄你好呢？”男人搂着他的腰轻轻抚摸着他的脸“只弄那个家伙，怎么能满足得了我们？”  
“他受伤了！你们不可以——唔…唔唔…”杨博尧挣扎着夺回自己嘴的控制权，他还没说两句，又被人捏着下巴插入。  
“他好担心你，他为了你已经被我们欺负过一轮了”男人笑的猖狂“但事情哪会这么简单？要是做一次就能放过你们，岂不是太便宜你们了”  
陈韦丞被人抱着，他的身体很痛，他没办法做出任何的行动。  
锁链从手铐上拿下，陈韦丞彻底失去了支撑，完全把重量压在男人身上。  
“你应该没劲挣扎了”男人把他放下来靠着墙，打开他的腿，扯掉他的裤子，粗鲁的用口水开拓他的后穴。  
实际上很痛，但陈韦丞对疼痛有些麻木了，他感觉不到什么过分的情绪，他只是有些麻木，有些担心Brett。  
他被人插入的时候也只是咬着唇忍耐疼痛，肋骨被抵在墙上，这一层疼痛或许比被插入还要疼。  
陈韦丞无声的落泪，他不想让Brett担心自己，会没事的，他们都会逃出去的。  
被撕裂的后穴混合着血液和口水，男人开始慢慢的动起来，陈韦丞动弹不得，被动接受着侵犯。  
杨博尧被抱着抬起一条腿继续插入，他扭头看陈韦丞，就算是一片漆黑，他也能看到陈韦丞苍白的脸色。  
他肯定很痛，我什么也做不到…保护他，给他前程和未来，什么也做不到。  
杨博尧有些嘲讽的笑自己的自以为是，是什么让他有这种自信觉得他能为陈韦丞铺垫好未来的路呢？  
……  
陈韦丞被换了个位置，他坐在男人的腿上，他只能靠在人的怀里，被人托着屁股狠狠抽插。  
已经不疼了，内壁也紧紧吸着对方的肉棒，陈韦丞依旧叫不出声，只是轻轻抽泣着。  
“前面很寂寞吧”男人抚慰着陈韦丞的肉棒，磨蹭前端的小口。  
“给你一个特别福利好了，毕竟你朋友牺牲了这么多，我想他不介意再多牺牲一些”  
杨博尧也被人抱着坐下，他的背紧贴着男人，他看着陈韦丞，不知道他们要做什么。  
“这是你心心念念的人吧”男人抓着陈韦丞的手铐，将他的手绕过杨博尧的脖子，他跪在杨博尧身前，迷茫的愣在那里。  
“你们要做什么，不要再——”杨博尧想说话，被背后的男人捂住嘴。  
“来，你不是很想这么做吗？”男人引导着陈韦丞，将他的肉棒抵在杨博尧的穴口。  
“不要…”杨博尧有些惊慌，他的身体里还插入着一根肉棒，陈韦丞的再进来…他会坏掉的。  
男人摘掉陈韦丞的眼罩，杨博尧看到那双哭红了的狗狗眼，他不敢看陈韦丞的眼睛。  
“进去了”男人推着陈韦丞的腰，让他插入杨博尧的后穴。  
“疼…不行…”杨博尧抓紧陈韦丞的手臂“Eddy…不要…”  
陈韦丞哭着看他，他的鼻尖蹭过杨博尧的嘴唇，他也很疼，他没办法动，没办法救他。  
“插进去了，你的朋友真的接受能力很强呢”男人在他背后笑，陈韦丞摇头，他不要看杨博尧疼…  
“后面也要照顾到”男人再次插入陈韦丞，勒住他的脖子开始动。  
陈韦丞的身体也像个破碎的娃娃一般，随着对方的动作摆动着，他的肉棒在杨博尧身体里抽动，杨博尧身下的男人也动起来，陈韦丞如果不是面对着杨博尧，他可能会觉得舒服，可是他看着杨博尧，只觉得难过。  
他们维持着这个姿势做了一会儿，杨博尧已经没有挣扎的力气了，陈韦丞被人拽着头发拉起来，肉棒插入他的嘴里，不停地抽插着。  
杨博尧也一样，他被欺负的更狠，他的眼神已经有些失去焦距，空洞的望着天花板。  
男人们射完一轮，把他们松开丢在地上。  
……  
陈韦丞爬不起来，但他向杨博尧伸出手，杨博尧爬向他的身边，轻轻靠向他。  
“多谢款待，不过我想你们也不急了，这两天就拜托你们好好喂饱我们了”  
男人们穿好衣服离开，陈韦丞听到落锁的声音，他有些迷茫的看向杨博尧。  
杨博尧也看着他，他们沉默了很长一段时间，杨博尧开口了。  
“疼吗？”他轻轻抚摸着陈韦丞的背，眼神中满是温柔。  
“你在做什么啊…”陈韦丞把脑袋埋进他怀里，颤抖着问。  
“别担心，会没事的”杨博尧揉揉他的脑袋“别担心”他喃喃说着，也不知道是说给自己还是说给陈韦丞听。  
他们能逃出去吗。


End file.
